10 iDrabbles
by DarcyPride
Summary: 10 songfice Drabbles for the firefly fandom. Includes River/Jayne, Simon/Kaylee, Mal/Inara and Zoe/Wash.


**10 iDrabbles**

**Playlist: Angst**

**Fandom: Firefly**

**Pairings: River/Jayne, Simon/Kaylee, Zoe/Wash, Mal/Inara**

**Rules:**

1. Pick your favorite fandom  
2. Put iTunes on shuffle  
3. Write a drabble for the first ten songs.  
4. You can only write for the duration of the song. (I cheated a little on this one )

**01. Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart—Alicia Keys**

**Ship: River/Jayne**

**Word Count: 100**

Never leave her. Lie. She can still feel him, but he's not there.

He's not dead, still he haunts her. She tosses and turns, the broken promises sticking in her chest. He made a choice. She would make hers now. Life.

Sleep is impossible tonight. She has to find a way though. Figure out the impossible. That was her gift after all. Jayne was gone. Truth. He wasn't coming back.

She feels him on her lips, his warm breath on her neck, his hands gliding over her skin. All ghosts now. Nothing real. Nothing but her alone in her bed.

**02. Near You Always—Jewel**

**Ship: Simon/Kaylee**

**Word Count: 100**

Sometimes when things are quiet, she spends her days with him. She watches him work, watches him with his sister. He's so gentle with her, so caring. It makes her want to be closer to him.

Sometimes when River isn't in the room, he smiles at her, jokes with her. Sometimes their hands touch. She likes to be near him. He makes the stars shine even brighter.

Sometimes he puts his foot in his mouth when it comes to saying the words. But, the gestures are there. He brings her flowers, looks her in the eyes. He makes her tremble.

**03. It's All Coming Back to Me Now—Celine Dion**

**Ship: Zoe/Wash**

**Word Count: 100**

When it was done, when the bodies were all buried, she remembered him. She laughed and cried and mourned.

She laughed about the dinosaurs. The way he lit up when he played. Such childish enthusiasm.

She cried about the leaf on the wind. The calm before the storm. The breath of relief before the crash.

She mourned the life that would never grow inside of her. All the times they said it wasn't right. Now it never would be.

She was surrounded by the memories. She couldn't lose them even if she wanted to. Sometimes she could almost forgive him.

**04. Ooh Oh—Keri Noble**

**Ship: Simon/Kaylee**

**Word Count: 100**

He can't bring himself to regret the events that led him here. The pain, the fear, the loss, it all led to the girl in the white dress.

She is the salve to his worries. She is the light his life was missing on Osiris.

He spent so much time keeping me safe, denying his own needs. He hid behind a wounded sister, but Kaylee wouldn't let him stay in the shadow.

He broke himself trying to fix me. Kaylee healed him. She is his rainbow at the end.

He'll say I Do and kiss his bride and I'll smile.

**05. Make You Smile—+44**

**Ship: Mal/Inara**

**Word Count: 100**

Push. Pull. Push-pull. Always the same. He smiles. She frowns. The other way around too. Whore. Petty thief. Hello and goodbye. They turn away. Two steps, one forward, one back. So close, but always so far away. Love. Hate. They both sleep alone. Passion is blinding, neither of them can really see.

They both dance, each to their own music. Never the two shall meet. They meet all the time. It's never quite right. They clash then crash. Stubborn pride refuses to fall. She gives. He takes. The other way around too.

She says she's leaving. He doesn't say stay.

**06. Here's to the Night—Eve 6**

**Ship: River/Jayne**

**Word Count: 100**

He loved the squeaking of his bunk door, the soft tap of her bare feet down his ladder. The warm feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when she crawled into his bed. He lived for night, for their secret hours.

He slides into her. She's warm and wet and ready for him. He smiles. He's found heaven in the black. She makes no demands. He pleases her and then she sleeps. She does not stay with him. Only during the night is she his. He wouldn't have it any other way, but tomorrow always comes to soon.

**07. This Woman's Work—Sally Anthony**

**Ship: Zoe/Wash**

**Word Count: 100**

It was hard, living without him. She carried him with her everywhere. But he was never really there. He would want her to move on, but she couldn't even cry for him yet. There was too much left undone. Too much was left unsaid.

She missed the way he made her laugh. He had always been so great at making her laugh. The rest of the crew missed his annoying sarcasm. She missed his knowing smiles. She was so angry with him for leaving. It wasn't really his fault.

The angry tears began to fall. She had lost so much.

**08. Almost Lover—A Fine Frenzy**

**Ship: Mal/Inara**

**Word Count: 100**

His lips skim her neck, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. So delicate, like she'd disappear if he moved too fast. There was no hurry, she wasn't on the clock. She smiles into his skin, inhaling the tangy scent of him. This is the moment. Finally, after so long they have gotten here.

He speaks, whispering thanks. A misunderstanding is revealed. It shatters the mood. She can't change what she is. He can't love what she does.

Almost. So close. But it can't work. They each take a step back. This can't happen now, maybe it never can.

**09. Matter of Time—The Rescues**

**Ship: Mal/Inara**

**Word Count: 100**

The connection stretches but never snaps. A chord strung from his heart cage to hers. Always pulling.

The feelings are always there. But still they dance around them. Stretching that chord as far as it will go. When he turns she stops. When she turns he stops. They get tangled in it. Quick, quick, slow. The dance goes on without them. The same old tune.

It's never the right time. One of them always gets lost in the steps. Too fast or too slow, they could never get the timing right. They're not ready. It's only a matter of time.

**10. Apologies—Grace Potter and the Nocturnals**

**Ship: River/Jayne**

**Word Count: 100**

She loved him. There was no reason, no logic. It was unquantifiable. It confused the hell out of her, but she loved the gorram ape-man. Even when he kept leaving. A whore on every planet, he lived for his trim. She had more respect for herself then this. She would love him, but she would not forgive him. There was no place for them anymore. He couldn't contain himself, couldn't content himself with just her. She couldn't content herself to share him. That was it then. Love would stay but he would go. It is too late for more apologies.


End file.
